Vici-class Frigate
Vici Class: Frigate Operators: Commonwealth Mass: 642,605 tons Cost: 4,039,260,337 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (23,000) :Center Engine Rating (23,000) :Left Engine Rating (23,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal Mount (F) ::10 22.5/15 (F) ::25 30/20 ® ::10 30/20 ® ::10 22.5/15 ® ::25 30/20 (L) ::10 30/20 (L) ::10 22.5/15 (L) ::10 22.5/15 (A) ::Type F Missile System (2 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 48 at 300 tons Small Craft: 5 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 5,000 tons Crew: 739 Passengers: 100 Marines: 100 Extras: Thrust Option Overview The Vici Class warship, first commissioned in 6812 after a 2 year design phase, is at the high end of the Commonwealth's recent high low warship design program. It was designed and equipped to be capable of carrying out independent quick strike missions, As an expensive, top-of-the-line ship, it is deployed in only top-priority areas. The class was first produced in late 6812, following a two-year development period. The Vici was to have a high acceleration and strong weaponry. Its weapons would include the spinal mount and good missile armament. Bay weaponry would also be important. The shielding and armor are standard for a ship of this size, and the anti-fighter/anti-missile systems are also adequate for the job. Though the cost of the design escalated beyond the original bid, the Commonwealth decided to continue despite overruns, and production was ordered in 6812. The Vici is prized for its versatility. Proponents of the design also note that the cost of the Vici is still less than the standard TOG frigate designs and that the ship is at least as combat-worthy. Capabilities Developed to complement the Valiant Class frigate, the Vici was assigned to the "high end" of the Commonwealth's program for a good high-low mix of frigates. The Valiant was designed to fill the role of an escort vessel, while the Vici is capable of more independent action. The Vici Class was designed for thrust at high velocities for long periods of time, and it can, in fact, accelerate as fast as most destroyers, and keep it up longer. The weapons mix shows the primary mission of the vessel well. Its main gun is a Hughes-Trenchard Type A spinal mount, which can inflict impressive amounts of damage. The Vici's missile system is also impressive. A single salvo from this awesome system can destroy most frigate-class or smaller vessels. The bay weaponry is good for a ship of this class, with 10-gun 22.5/15 laser bays fore, aft, and mounted along the broadsides. The real punch of the ship, however, is in the four 30/20 laser bays along the broadsides. These excellent bays can do considerable damage out to a range of more than 1,000 kilometers. The anti-fighter/anti-missile weapons systems are slightly below standard, but this was one of the prices paid for such an otherwise outstanding ship. The Vici also carries up to 48 fighters of varying tonnage and five small shuttles. Because of the Vici's high thrust, the Commonwealth High Command put the ship to work on deep-penetration raids into the TOG rear areas. Able to outrun anything larger than a destroyer and then to outfight the latter, the Vici is the perfect choice for such missions. Deployment The Vici Class frigate is deployed almost entirely along the TOG-Commonwealth border. Rarely attached to a major fleet, most are assigned to deep-penetration or to rapid-response groups aimed at stabilizing emergency situations. As more and more new frigate designs make their way into the TOG inventories, more Vici Class ships are being pulled from the front lines for reassignment as guards against TOG's own deep-penetration raids. This has become a dire situation, for the Commonwealth needs every ship it can muster to the front lines. Category:A to Z Index Category:Commonwealth Ships Category:Frigates Category:Ships